reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Knots on a Counting Rope
"Knots on a Counting Rope" is Episode 8 in Season 6. It originally aired on March 29, 1989. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar doing something he has never done before. He is going to camp out in the wilderness all by himself. He has been camping before, but never all alone. This is a challenge he is about to face. After he finds the perfect spot, he makes camp. As night falls, thoughts go through his mind. It's dark and quiet outside in the wilderness, but he has a campfire going. He things he hears sounds, but finds it was nothing. He decides that he needs some inspiration. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out the title book. It helps him get some courage. It starts to rain. LeVar is safe and dry inside his tent, and the fire keeps on burning. It's a good thing he came prepared. Your own courage comes from inside your heart. People like news anchor woman Bree Walker know a lot about it. She not only has to deal with it to go on camera everyday, but also with her physical disorder. Her family inherited deformity of the hands and feet. She first had to think about whether she wanted to expose her deformed hands on camera and in public. She started by being a radio news reporter for three years. During that time, she gathered her courage to get herself ready to appear in public on TV. She wasn't sure if a viewing audience would accept seeing her deformed hands. Like many people, she was a special person because of her disorder. She had lots of people help her through thinking about who she was. Pretty soon, she ended up with one of the best careers she dreamed of: being a news reporter on New York's WCBS-TV Channel 2. Some of the things that require the use of fingers, like writing on the computer, gives her more encouragement to face those challenges. She never gives up, yet she sometimes asks for help. She says that it takes more than just courage to face challenges you encounter. You have more of what you have in order to reach for your dreams. A song about doing so and being courageous is played. After it, LeVar continues to go through the challenge of camping out alone. It is still raining, and he is in his tent thinking about one of his firsts he faced when he was little, which is the first time he ever rode a bike without training wheels. He was scared, but his father was by his side to encourage him. He says that everybody gets scared sometimes. He asks the viewers, "When was the last time you had to be brave?" Many kids had to do so through a thunderstorm, school bullies, and a fire. LeVar is about ready to put out the fire and go to sleep. It gets really dark when the fire goes out, but he says it's nice to know that he has the courage inside of him. He feels like he's crossing his own dark mountain like the main character in the title book. The new day has finally come, and LeVar has made it through the night camping out by himself. He discovered something last night: unless you conquer your fears, you'll never get through. But once you make it, you will feel great. That's exactly how he feels. He feels GREAT!!! As he leaves, a reprise of the song on reaching for your dreams is played during the closing credits. Review Books *Harriet's Recital *Let's Go Swimming with Mr. Sillypants *Owl Moon Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes